I will survive
by Sun princess
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first song fic. It take place 4 years after Galaxia. Mamoru had left Usagi and his coming back what will she do and what will she feel after?**prequel to the real senshis team**


AN: Hi everyone!! This is my first songfic so be nice. I review it and change some things. So read and give me some come back. It's appreciated. At first I was afraid 

_I was petrified_

_Keep thinking I could never live without you by my side_

Today Usagi is 20. She defeated Galaxia four years ago. She was going back from her day of work when she heard the song. The first few words make her remember hoe she felt when Mamoru left her for her now ex-best friend

_But then I spend oh so many nights_

_Thinking hoe you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learn how to get along_

The words of the song still in her head, she sigh and open the door of the apartment that she shared with him when Mamoru was still with her. When she enter the living room, her mouth fall open and her keys fell on the grown. Saying that she was surprise was an understatement.

_And so your back_

_From other space_

_I just walk in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face_

_I should have change that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

"Ma...Mamoru! What are you doing here?

"Usako, I..."

"I don't want to here that name from your mouth again, I'm not your girlfriend anymore.

"That's exactly what I came here for Usak... Usagi. I love you and I want to..."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Just shut up. You left me two years ago for Rei, my BEST FRIEND, saying that I was lazy, clumsy, silly cry-baby and that I was unable to become the queen of Crystal Tokyo. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN COME BACK UN MY LIFE LIKE THAT?

"Usagi, I...I'm sorry, ok?

"No it's not ok. You will not break my heart once again, I will not LET YOU.

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause your not welcome anymore_

_Aren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good bye_

_Do you think I'd crumble_

_Do you think I'd lay down and die_

"Now get out of here before I do it by myself"

"But Usagi..."

"I said GET OUT"

Mamoru pass at the side of Usagi and were about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait" Mamoru turn around with a little light of hope " Give me the key of my apartment that you have before you leave"

The little light of hope disappear  faster then it came when he heard the last sentence of his ex-girlfriend. He give her the key and left the apartment.

_Oh no not I, I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll still alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive, I will survive_

_Hey, Hey_

After that little encounter with Mamoru, she did what she always do when she is upset or sad. She take a walk around the park. As the walk clean her mind, Usagi remembered the rest of the song

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Keep trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And after oh so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for my self_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

The resemblance between the song and what she lived were there, that's for sure. In the past two years her real friends helped her a lot. The rest of the inner had followed Rei and Mamoru. It take so much out of the little moon princess to stopped Haruka's urge of killing Mamoru and the inner. The pain of betrayal were great on Usagi's shoulders, but the outer were there to help. They did a great job.

_And you see me_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping  in_

_And expecting me to be free_

_Now I'm saving all my loving  for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now _

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Aren't you the one who tried to break me with god bye_

_Do you think I'd crumble_

_Do you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I, I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll still alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive_


End file.
